capcomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mega Man
thumb|300px Mega Man, llamado originalmente en Japón, es un personaje creado por Akira Kitamura y apodado 'The Blue Bomber' (El Bombardero Azul) por los fans, protagonista robótico y héroe de los videojuegos clásicos de la saga Mega Man y la versión más reconocida de Mega Man en toda la franquicia de Mega Man. Reemplazó a Captain Commando como la mascota 'no oficial' de Capcom y continúa siendo uno de los iconos más reconocibles de la industria de los videojuegos. Concepto La idea detrás de Mega Man fue fuertemente inspirada por Astro Boy, el cual a su vez esta basado en el cuento clásico de Pinocho (1882-1883), sobre un anciano amable que inventa un 'hijo' para sí mismo. Durante un evento especial en Tokio Game Show 2007, Keiji Inafune reveló que él no era responsable de la creación del propio Mega Man. A menudo me llaman el padre de Mega Man, pero en realidad, su diseño ya se había creado cuando me uní a Capcom, explicó. Mi mentor (el miembro senior de Capcom, Akira Kitamura), que era el diseñador del Mega Man original, tenía un concepto básico de cómo se suponía que debía ser Mega Man. Así que solo hice la mitad del trabajo al crearlo. Yo no llegue a diseñar completamente un Mega Man protagonista desde su inicio hasta Zero (Mega Man X, SNES). En aquel entonces cuando SNES se estaba estrenando, me pidieron que rediseñara a Mega Man, así que creé este personaje. Pero me di cuenta que este diseño no sería aceptado como Mega Man, así que hice que otro diseñador creara el nuevo Mega Man, ¡y trabajé en Zero para publicarlo como el 'otro personaje principal' que robaría todas las escenas buenas!.http://www.gamespot.com/news/6179759.html Trasfondo Aunque Mega Man, o Rockman, suele ser el nombre que se usa para describir solo el Mega Man original de la saga clásica, también se puede usar de manera menos específica para describir la serie Mega Man de obras ficticias o el grupo de los personajes principales así nombrados de forma adherente dentro de la misma. Sus aliados en algún momento incluyen a Proto Man, Bass y Duo. Eddie, el robot 'flip-top', generalmente se envía para ayudar a Mega Man proporcionándole elementos de recuperación durante la batalla. Los robots animales, como Rush, Beat y Tango, también lo asisten. La 'hermana' de Mega Man, Roll, es un personaje popular por derecho propio. El papel de Mega Man en la historia original es luchar contra el científico megalómano Dr. Wily y su cada vez mayor ejército de robots, y evitar que se apoderen del planeta utilizando sus propias habilidades especiales contra ellos. Utilizando su brazo=cañón Mega Buster especial y su capacidad para copiar el arma especial de un robot derrotado, Mega Man debe viajar por el mundo y atravesar entornos hostiles para poner fin a la amenaza de Wily. Con la ayuda de su creador, el Dr. Light y sus variados compañeros robóticos, el objetivo final de Mega Man es lograr algún día la 'paz eterna'. Jugabilidad Mega Man ha evolucionado muy poco cosméticamente desde su aparición inicial, pero a menudo se le han dado nuevas técnicas en cada videojuego de la saga Mega Man. El deslizamiento, por ejemplo, se introdujo a partir del videojuego Mega Man 3. El Mega Buster, que se introdujo en el videojuego Mega Man 4, le permitió cargar un disparo. En el videojuego Mega Man 6, obtuvo de Rush las habilidades para flotar durante un corto periodo de tiempo y un ataque de corto alcance que derriba a los enemigos más débiles y rompia bloques. Estas dos habilidades se fusionaron en su forma 'Super Mega Man' presentada en el videojuego Mega Man 7. En el lapso de su carrera, la mayoría de estas habilidades fueron necesarias para ayudarlo a superar cualquier nuevo desafío agregado por los programadores de los videojuegos. Otras apariciones Mega Man ha hecho apariciones en varios videojuegos a parte de aquellos pertenecientes de su saga original. Aparece como un personaje disponible en algunos videojuegos de lucha de la saga Marvel vs. Capcom junto a otros personajes destacados como Ryu, Hiryu y Captain Commando. Sus apariciones cameo como personaje no disponible ocurren con mayor frecuencia en otros videojuegos con licencia de Capcom, y a menudo se lo ve como un personaje de fondo. Tales apariciones incluyen: *'Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2' (1992; cameo) *'Mighty Final Fight' (1993; cameo) *'Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter' (1997; cameo) *'Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix' (1997; cameo) *'Street Fighter Alpha 3' (1998; cameo) *'Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes' (1998) *'SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash' (1999) *'The Misadventures of Tron Bonne' (1999; cameo) *'Power Stone 2' (2000) *'Cannon Spike' (2000) *'Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes' (2000) *'SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2 Expand Edition' (2001) *'Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand' (2003; cameo) *'Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django' (2004; cameo) *'Lunar Knights' (2006; cameo) *'Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3' (2011; cameo) *'Street Fighter × Tekken' (2012; como Bad Box Art Mega Man) *'Street Fighter × Mega Man' (2012) *'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U' (2014) *'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' (2018) Curiosidades *Mega Man es el segundo robot creado por el Dr. Light, siendo el primero Proto Man. *En Japón, los nombres de Rockman y Roll son un juego de palabras con 'Rock 'n Roll'. Este juego de palabras se perdió en las versiones localizadas occidentales. *En el videojuego Mega Man Battle & Chase, el vehículo de Mega Man se llama Rush Roadstar. *thumb|100pxLa apariencia de Mega Man como un hombre espacial de mediana edad vestido con dorado y azul, vista en la portada occidental original de 1987 para América del Norte del primer videojuego Mega Man, iba a aparecer disponible en el videojuego Mega Man Universe como personaje/traje antes de que este fuera cancelado. Se le había llamado oficialmente como 'Bad Box Art Mega Man'. Su versión actual también habría sido incluida. Véase también *Mega Man X *MegaMan Volnutt *MegaMan.EXE *Mega Man (Star Force) *Bad Box Art Mega Man Galería AlexMM&Nina.png|Mega Man junto con Nina y Alex. MMBattle&ChaseMegaMan.png|''Mega Man Battle & Chase'' MarvelVSCapcomMegaMan.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' MarvelVSCapcom2MegaMan.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Complete_Works_Mega_Man.png|''Complete Works Mega Man'' MMUpMM.png|''Mega Man Powered Up'' MMUniverseMegaManUSVersion.png|''Mega Man Universe, 'Bad Box Art Mega Man'. Mega_Man_SSBU.png|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Cartas 175px|link=w:c:es.marvelvscapcom:Héroes y Heraldos|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (Héroes y Heraldos) Sprites *'Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes' Archivo:MegaMan-charging.gif Referencias Enlaces externos *Mega Man en Mega Man Wiki *Mega Man en Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki *Mega Man en Wikipedia Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos